Geonosian
Geonosians were a winged, semi-insectoid species native to the planet Geonosis that created nests in large, spire-like colonies on their homeworld. They were nearly exterminated by the Empire at some point between 14 BBY and 3 BBY. Only a single worker drone and a sterile queen survived the Imperial sterilization of their planet, dooming the species to extinction. Biology and Appearance Like many insectile species, Geonosians had a hard chitin exoskeleton that provided protection from physical impacts and bouts of radiation that occasionally showered their world, elongated faces and multi-jointed limbs. Geonosians were strong despite their thin builds, and were capable of constructing massive hives and factories in concert. They were classed as a semi- or quasi-insectoid sentient species. The physical attributes of a Geonosian tended to vary depending on the caste that they were born into. The head of a Geonosian was elongated and large with their skulls ridged on the top and by the side where they had bulbous, thick-lidded eyes. Typically, they had two varieties, the leading aristocrats and the warrior drones. Both were physically strong and covered with bony ridges which protected their arms, legs, and vital organs. Normally, their skin was reddish, and they had a slender frame. They were somewhat resistant to the radiation that struck their homeworld, but tended to live underground to escape this phenomenon. They were bipedal and walked on two legs. Their toe structure allowed them to cling to rock crags. However, most also possessed leathery rapid-fluttering wings that emerged from their bony shoulder blades. In some specimens, the wings were not used after their youth, and service drones had vestigial wings. Geonosians stood 1.6 to 1.8 meters in height. Society and Culture A caste-based species separated by positions of drones and warriors, they are born into hives with each led by a queen. The queen lays eggs for the hive, and provides orders to the public leaders of Geonosis. One such queen, Karina the Great, was even able to control sentient beings, including her own kind, via the use of brain worms. Drones were capable of becoming warriors if they proved themselves worthy by successfully defeating other drones in an arena. They also celebrated Meckgin, a day in which they celebrated the virtues of industry. Naturally industrious and barbaric, they were also known to take upon construction projects from outside parties, as was the case when Baktoid Armor Workshop approached them to design factories for the Trade Federation. Productivity was key to Geonosian society, and if not kept in check with enough tasks, hives could devolve into civil war and result in the deaths of thousands of Geonosians. RPG D6 Stats Worker Home Planet: Geonosis Attribute Dice: 11D DEXTERITY 1D+1/4D KNOWLEDGE 1D/3D+2 MECHANICAL 1D/3D+2 PERCEPTION 1D/3D+2 STRENGTH 2D/4D+1 TECHNICAL 1D/4D Move: 10/12 Size: 1.6 meters tall Aristocrat Home Planet: Geonosis Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 1D/4D MECHANICAL 1D/3D+2 PERCEPTION 1D+2/4D+1 STRENGTH 1D/3D+1 TECHNICAL 1D+1/4D Special Abilities: Flight: Geonosian aristocrats have wings, and are able to fly. Natural Armor: Due to their thick chitinous shells, Geonosian aristocrats gain a +2 pip bonus to Strength rolls made to resist any form of damage. Radiation Resistance: Geonosians gain a +2 pip bonus to Strength rolls made to resist the effects of harmful radiation. Story Factors: Caste-Driven Society: Geonosians are born into a castedominated society. Any Geonosian worker who wishes to leave the toils of his caste may do so by participating in gladiatorial combat, but at the very real risk of death. Geonosian aristocrats hold the power within their society, while the workers are considered more or less expendable. Move: 10/12 (walk), 16 (flight) Size: 1.7 meters tall Category:Species